Nothing's ever locked
by BelleSC
Summary: Nothing is ever locked, that's something she should never forget. Jack Wilder/oneshot.


_Hello, everybody! _

_So, I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll probably find... English isn't my first language so I guess it'll happen, no matter how hard I try to check everything._

_I love Dave Franco and Jack Wilder is awesome, so I just had to write something. It's not very good and I'm sorry, but I had to write it. :)_

_Hope you enjoy just a little! haha Please, leave me reviews even if it's just to say it sucked! _

_Thank you very much! I'll wait for some feedback! :)_

_xx Belle._

* * *

"Who are you?", this question came first "What do you want?" this one followed.

Busted! He held his breath for a second, and sneaked the beautiful ring he had in hands inside his pockets. Putting his arms up, he turned to see who'd caught him in action, something pretty hard to happen: Jack Wilder did not get busted. He was one of the most talented magicians (and thieves) of the city.

"I asked you a question.", her eyes were fiery when she looked at him, holding a baseball bat in hands, which was nothing but funny considering she was a absolutely pretty young lady with a sleepy face and adorably messy hair.

"Technically, that's two questions.", he joked, gaining time to take a quick look around the room just to figure what was the easiest way to escape. He didn't steal from houses, usually, but that opened window in the middle of the night was too tempting "I'm Jack."

"I'll call the police.", she warned, picking up her phone. She was anxious, probably wondering if he was armed. Jack laughed at that. If she only knew her tricks, she'd know he could get a lot more with them than with a gun.

"No, you won't.", he covered the space between them quickly, taking the phone from her hands.

"Stay away from me!", she yelled "I'll hit your head!", she shook the bat, making Jack burst into laughter.

"Damn, girl, stop it! You may scare some flies!", he mocked her. It was weird, he knew he just had to run but she was too adorable so he couldn't manage to go.

"You gotta be kidding me!", she said, frustrated "What kind of thieve are you? Shouldn't you just try to run or something?"

"I can do that.", he nodded, jokingly "Or I can just go away, friendly. I'm not a thieve, you know? I'm a magician."

"I bet so, Copperfield.", she rolled eyes. It had to be a dream or something, that conversation was a way too weird.

"Nah, not Copperfield.", Jack rolled his eyes "I'm better than him, Annie.", he whispering, faking a secret tone.

"How do you know my name?", she mumbled, frowning.

"Magic.", he winked, passing through her "Have a good night, Annie, the adorable bookaholic who loves double lattes and collects Disney pins.", he smiled, thanking Merritt for teaching some of that 'oriented guesses'. He wasn't pretty good, though... He was too obvious: she had tons of books, many Starbucks pay tickets and a bunch of Disney pins. Plus, her name was written inside the ring he took.

"That's not magic!", she let out a small laughter "That's cheap observation."

"Busted.", Jack stopped on his way to the door.

"Again.", Annie added, smiling. It was weird how she just wasn't afraid of him.

"Right... Maybe I can make it up to you, you know? About waking you up, and everything..." he spitted out, cursing himself for doing that. Who the hell asked out the girl whose house he'd just break in?

"You're a very weird guy, Jack, the magician. But I guess I'll just lock my windows better this time." she narrowed her brown eyes, biting her under lip "Goodnight." she said, staring at those gorgeous eyes he had.

"Goodnight." Jack said back, and he couldn't help a smile.

* * *

**_A week later_**

She would've never wake up from the noise, cause there wasn't any noise so her eyes opened after she felt the soft touch of his fingers on her face. Annie didn't scream or ran, cause it was like she was just waiting for him to come back, like she knew he would.

"Hi.", she mumbled.

"Hey...", he mumbled back "You know what? I had something that belongs to you." he handed her the ring and felt the electricity when her warm hand touched his cold skin. Jack smiled and looked through the opened window. "And as you know, nothing is ever locked."


End file.
